


Take Care of Me

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Reader takes care of Dean, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester is so Done, Sick Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and is basically a big, clingy baby. Sam is so done with his brother's shit and leaves the reader to take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

Dean flops onto his mattress and curls up under the blankets. His nose is stuffed up and his head feels like there's a balloon in it. He is so not impressed.

"Sam!" He calls, his voice breaking. Stupid swollen throat.

Sam comes in with some disgusting cough syrup that Dean reluctantly drinks.

"Do you want some soup?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

Sam retreats.

"And some more blankets!" Dean calls out after him.

Sam replies with a snarky comment that Dean chooses to ignore. One of the things Dean Winchester hates more than anything is being sick. The swollen throat and disgusting cough. The stuffed up nose that makes him have to breathe ten times louder from his mouth. The clammy skin. Well, at least he's always had Sam to take care of him. Sam is the only one who understands just how childish Dean turns when he's sick. He's clingy and whiny. Dean knows this, and he hates being that way, but what's a guy to do? He can't help it. Sam puts up with it and gives Dean what he needs. More blankets? No problem. Food? Sure. Sam will even let his older brother cuddle up beside him for more warmth if he needs it. That one Dean isn't too proud of, but he needs what he needs. Sam brings Dean some soup and helps him eat it, then covers him with some more blankets. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a run. I'll only be about an hour." Sam says quietly.

"Sammy, you can't leave me here  _alone._ What if I need something?" Dean whines, grabbing his brother's arm.

Sam sighs. "Just an hour, Dean. Please?"

Dean sniffs. "Fine, if you want me to die here alone, I get it."

Sam rolls his eyes dramatically. "I'll get Y/N to take care of you, ok?"

"Sam, she  _never_ gets sick. She doesn't get it. She'll be mean to me." Dean argues, still holding Sam's forearm.

"Dean, I'm getting her. It'll be fine." Sam assures, pulling his arm away gently.

Dean huffs and pulls the blankets up to his chin. He can't believe Sam is leaving him. While Dean genuinely loves spending time with Y/N and hanging out with her, he just doesn't think she'll be able to take care of him like Sam does. Dean likes Y/N well enough. Well...if he's being honest with himself, he likes her very much. Like, a lot. But it is true that she never gets sick. Dean worries she won't baby him like Sam does. He feels like a total asshat for needing to be babied, but he sure as hell doesn't want to be left alone. Y/N comes in behind Sam and smiles. Dean has to admit she's certainly easier on the eyes than his younger brother. He can't help but smile back. Sam gives Dean a thumbs up and leaves in a rush. 

"Do you need anything?" Y/N asks.

"I'm fine for now." Dean replies.

"Cool, I'll be down the hall in the library. Call if you need me." She says, spinning on her heel.

"You're not staying with me?!" Dean exclaims. 

"What?" She says, turning back around to face him.

"Sam always stays with me." He grumbles.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll stay with you, you big baby."

She comes over and slides under the blankets with Dean. He cuddles closer and curls his head onto her shoulder. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asks.

Dean hums a yes, whining when she gets out of the bed to turn on the television. They find a movie and she settles back in with Dean. He curls against her. 

As soon as the movie's over, Y/N gets up and turns off the TV. Dean asks for water and she gets it for him, along with some more gross medicine. Then she says she's going to her room for a while and Dean whines. She sighs. 

"Oh my God, Dean. You're a grown man who literally kills scary shit for a living. Can't you handle a cold?" 

"No." Dean pouts. 

She sighs again and comes back to the bed. Dean offers her his sweetest grin. She looks, to Dean, like she's trying very hard not to smile. They scroll through Y/N's phone for a while and then watch some funny videos. Dean has a coughing fit and Y/N runs her fingers through his hair, saying something about him being warm. She gets a cool cloth for his head and then resumes combing her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. Dean finds this incredibly relaxing and begins to doze off. Y/N begins to slide away and he whimpers. His arm wraps around her waist and he places his head on the soft cushion of her chest, effectively keeping her in place. She relaxes against him and resumes her finger combing. Dean hums and snuggles closer. Y/N leans down and places a warm, gentle kiss on Dean's forehead.

"I like it when you take care of me. I like you." Dean says sleepily.

Y/N giggles. "I like you too, Dean."

Dean smiles and then falls asleep, thinking that he wouldn't mind at all if Sam was gone the whole damn day.


End file.
